Fright Of Passage Fanfiction Version
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: The title says it all folks! REVIEW! 30th fanfiction!


Fright Of Passage

"Aurvandil's Fire is here! All Berkians to the safety of your homes!" A viking shouted

"It's too late! The Flightmare is here! The Flightmare is here!" Another viking shouted

Another viking blew into a horn.

"Ah! Don't look at it!" Another viking yelled

The Flightmare froze the two vikings with its blinding light.

It flew past them spreading more fear through the Plaza.

"Save yourselves!" A viking yelled while running away

"The Flightmare is upon us!" The same viking yelled running past a little Astrid

She had her axe in hand, ready for battle.

"Uh-uh-uh, no you don't Astrid." Her Uncle said stopping her

They stared at each other for a moment. Astrid had a battle ready look on her face.

"This is not a battle for you." Her Uncle said

He cradled her left cheek with his hand.

"Not yet anyway." Her Uncle continued

The Flightmare's glow caught his attention.

"You wait here." He said

"Your Uncle Finn is just gonna make sure this nasty dragon doesn't to destroy Berk again." He said running off with his battle axe

Little Astrid ran after her Uncle, but only caught a glimpse of him as he ran off to fight.

Other vikings were running past him screaming.

"HERE I AM UNGODLY BEAST! FEARLESS FINN HOFFERSON! I'VE BEEN WAITIN' TEN YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT! COME AND GET ME IF YOU DARE!" He declared

The Flightmare flew up and roared at him.

It's blinding light and loud roar caused him to groan in fear.

The Flightmare, now finished with its first victim flew through the plaza causing more destruction. The villagers shut their windows trying to hide from the dragon.

"It's Fearless Finn! He just...froze!" A viking shouted

"Don't say anything, the little one will hear." Another viking said

Astrid was about to swing her axe in anger, but Gobber stopped her.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that wee axe Astrid." Gobber said

She saw the Flightmare's glow in the distance, and she screamed out in anger.

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Astrid is warming up in the arena swinging her axe at barrels with targets and anything she could break.

"You want some of THIS!?" Astrid said grunting

She swung her axe into another barrel.

"That's right. Who's next!?" She said

"I-I'm pretty sure that you-y-yep, I-I think you got them." Hiccup said

"All of them." He said observing the damage

"Astrid's been killing inanimate objects all day." Fishlegs said

"She's really wound up about the Flightmare." Hiccup said

"Hah! Too bad she's waisting her time. When the Flightmare comes, the Hofferson's freeze." Snotlout remarked

"Right Astrid? I mean you are a-" Snotlout said

Astrid threw her axe at him nearly missing him. Nearly.

"Hofferson." Snotlout said finishing his interupted sentence

"Ok ok. Let's take a deep breath." Hiccup said trying to calm her down

"Just because Aurvandil's Fire is coming, doesn't mean the Flightmare is too." Hiccup continued

"Sure it does." Fishlegs said not making the situation better

"Every ten years, the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire, and when it does the Flightmare appears." Fishlegs said

"It's spectral glow and banshee like scream are unmistakable." Fishlegs said

Hiccup walked over to Astrid to try to ease the tension, but she just glared at him.

"You were saying?" Astrid asked

"Thank you Fishlegs, your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is...timely if nothing else." Hiccup said

"I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject. Here's a few more fun facts." Fishlegs said pleased with himself

'Oh Gods please no.' Hiccup thought

'If that know it all says one more thing about the Flightmare, I'm gonna KILL HIM!' Astrid thought

"Legend has it that the Flightmare is SO terrifying it actually freezes it's prey in their tracks." Fishlegs said

"Yeah! Just ask Frozen Finn Hofferson. Hahahaha right Astrid?" Snotlout said

She screamed, and threw him to the ground stepping on his cheek with her boot.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY SNOTLOUT!? YOU THINK IT'S A JOKE THAT MY FAMILY NAME WAS RUINED BY THAT DRAGON!?" Astrid said

"Well I used to just a couple of minutes ago." Snotlout said in a muffled voice

"But now I can see how it might be upsetting you." Snotlout said

The twins came in the arena. Tuffnut was rolling a cart full of apples, and Ruffnut carrying some fish.

"Have you guys heard? The Flightmare's coming." Tuffnut said

"Uh guys, we're really trying not to talk about that." Hiccup said

"Hate to break it to you, but that's the only thing anyone's talking about." Ruffnut said

"Well, that and Astrid's Uncle." Tuffnut said

"Hey! A little sensitivity here! Can I get up now?" Snotlout asked

Astrid scoffed.

"Ugh, whatever." Astrid said taking her boot off him

She got on Stormfly and flew our of the arena.

"So thanks a lot guys." Hiccup said

"No problem. If you don't need us anymore, we're going to go get ready for the end of the world. See ya." Tuffnut said running into a dragon cage with his sister

Hiccup stood alone in the arena as the sight of Astrid flying out of the arena kept playing over and over in his mind.

Hiccup sighed.

"Huhhh she's really taking this hard huh bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless

He growled softly in reply.

At sunset Hiccup and Toothless were on a walk through the plaza, they saw Astrid packing some stuff onto Stormfly.

"I don't want to hear it Hiccup. I've waited my entire life to clear my family's name, and you're not going to stop me." Astrid said

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Hiccup asked

Astrid gave him another glare.

"Ok, Astrid I have to stop you. Look, nobody loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do." Hiccup said

"But I need you guys here, to protect Berk. If that thing does show up, it's gonna take all of us to fight it off." Hiccup said

"Not if it never gets here." Astrid said

"Come on Hiccup, don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare, going after it, learning about it, training it?" Astrid said

"Well, you know Astrid, uhhh, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about." Hiccup said

"Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face?" Astrid asked

Hiccup was about to say something in defense, but Fishlegs had to ruin the moment.

"There you are Hiccup! I did the research you asked for." Fishlegs said with a scroll in his hand

"Uh, not now Fishlegs." Hiccup said

"But I have the path of the Flightmare right here on this map." Fishelgs continued

"For generations, it's gone through the northern swamp on the way to the village. Same route every time. If only I could figure out why, we might be able to stop it." Fishlegs said

"Fishlegs, Astrid doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare." Hiccup said

"Of course she does." Fishlegs said

"Sure I do." Astrid said

"So, as I was saying, if you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy. Virtually invisible in the dark." Fishlegs said

A thought came to her.

"Kind of like a Night Fury?" Astrid asked

Toothless growled softly.

"Exactly like a Night Fury." Fishlegs said

"So, when do we leave?" Astrid asked already on Toothless

Hiccup and Fishlegs both looked at her with blank expressions.

"...Well, good luck to you both." Fishlegs said leaving the two alone

Astrid got off of Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid said

"Yes?" Hiccup asked

"I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier." Astrid said

"You don't have to apologize." Hiccup said

"Yes, I do need to apologize. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I feel terrible knowing I've hurt you when I do that." Astrid said interupting

Hiccup breathed in to relax his sudden beating heart.

"...Look, I know this whole...Flightmare thing has you worked up." Hiccup said

"Yeah, no kidding." Astrid said

"I...I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." Hiccup said

"The same for me." Astrid said

She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Let's go clear your family's name." Hiccup said

"That's my Hiccup." Astrid said smiling

She kissed him on the cheek again before getting back on Toothless.

Later that night, the village was on alert for The Flightmare.

"Aurvandil's Fire is here! All Berkians get to your homes and stay inside!" Gobber said

"Snotlout, did you not hear what I just said? Get that dragon into it's cage, and you into yours!" Gobber said seeing Snotlout not heading home

"No way. If the Flightmare obliterates us all, then the last face I wanna see, besides my own of course, is this one." Snotlout said hugging Hookfang's head

Hookfang brought his head back and snapped at him, making him jump back.

"Hurry up. Before the emergency bunker is full!" A viking walking behind him said

"Are you sure we can get in? I hear it's very exclusive." The other viking asked walking with him

"Don't worry. I know people." The other viking said reassuring his friend

"Hey. What was that all about?" Snotlout asked

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know. Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the Academy." Gobber said

"Emergency bunker, Hmm? What do you say we check it out?" Snotlout asked Hookfang

He growled in response agreeing him with his rider.

"Ah, I wouldn't waste your time. It's been booked up for months." Gobber said

"Hah. We'll see about that." Snotlout said

"Ok, lots of people are going to want to get into our awesome emergency bunker when the Flightmare attacks. So, we need to have a secret signal so we know who's in, and who's out." Tuffnut said

Ruffnut punched her brother's arm.

"How's that?" She asked

"Not bad, but I feel that there should be a few more steps to it." Tuffnut said

Ruffnut punched him in the jaw.

"What about that?" She asked

"I like it. You sure it's not too complicated?" Tuffnut asked

Snotlout and Hookfang walked into the Acadamey.

"Hey hey, mister. Where do you think you're going?" Tuffnut asked

"Uh, inside the emergency bunker." Snotlout said

"Are you on the list?" Tuffnut asked

"Pfft, list?" Snotlout asked

"Ah, let's see here." Ruffnut said

"Uh, Snothat, hmm, Snotman, Snotnose. Nope, not on the list." Ruffnut said

"Sorry, unless you're friends with Snotman." Tuffnut said

"What do you mean 'sorry'"? Snotlout asked

"This is a _very_ exclusive bunker my friend, we can't just let anyone in." Tuffnut said

"Hey Gustav." Tuffnut said letting him in

"Gustav!?" Snotlout asked surprised

"Bunker time!" Gustav said laughing

He low fived Ruffnut.

"You're either in or you're out pal, but you can't stand there." Ruffnut said

"Gustav!" Some viking's said inside the bunker

Barf and Belch snarled at Snotlout.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid. I'll tell you what I'll do for you. If you want to get into the bunker, maybe you can find us one of these." Tuffnut said showing Snotlout something on a scroll

"Ugh. You've got to be kidding me." Snotlout said

The twins chuckled.

"Ughhh, fiinnneee. Come on Hookfang." Snotlout said

Hookfang ignored him, and walked towards the bunker.

"He's on the list." Ruffnut said

"Ugh. Last time I hold his face." Tuffnut said storming out of the arena

The twins high fived.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid began their search for the deadly Flightmare. Hoping to stop it before it reaches Berk.

"Okay, we are going to OBSERVE the Flightmare Astrid. We're going to see what we can learn about it, try to redirect it. If we can't, we are falling back to town. Understand?" Hiccup said

"Sure." Astrid said

Hiccup raised his left finger to prove a point.

"Say the words 'I understand Hiccup.'" Hiccup said

"Fine, I understand Hiccup." Astrid said annoyed

"Well that just instills me with confidence." Hiccup said as they took off

"There's the Northern Swamp." Hiccup said

A distant growl was heard.

"Looks like we're getting closer." Hiccup said

"Good! I can't wait to see this thing." Astrid said

"Uh, you won't have to wait long." Hiccup said tensing up

"Remember, observe only!" Hiccup said reminding her

They spotted a blue light in the distance, they flew towards it, and the Flightmare came into view.

Toothless snarled closing his eyes shielding himself from the light. Hiccup and Astrid did the same as they made a sharp turn back, heading to the plaza.

"Okay well, it certainly lives up to the hype." Hiccup said

Astrid jumped off Toothless.

"ASTRID! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Hiccup asked

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" She asked

Astrid pulled out her axe.

"Defending Berk, AND MY FAMILY HONOR! WE'LL SEE WHO'S A COWARD!" Astrid declared

Hiccup and Toothless turned back for Astrid.

"LEAVE BERK NOW AND NEVER COME BACK! HERE I AM UNGODLY BEAST! FEARLESS ASTRID HOFFERSON! COME AND GET ME IF YOU DARE!" Astrid shouted

The Flighmare flew towards Astrid, and shot a blast of light at her. She slashed her axe through it.

Astrid started grunting, and slowly became paralyzed.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted

They flew down to her. The Flightmare stopped them mid-flight, and Toothless growled. They landed, and Hiccup dove to Astrid as the Flightmare flew past them.

Astrid was still frozen in place.

"Come on Astrid, y-y-you gotta be okay. A Fearless Hofferson like you won't be taken down so easily." Hiccup said

There was still no response from her.

The Flightmare circled back to them.

"Okay. Gotta go, gotta go!" Hiccup said dragging her onto Toothless

They took off just in time and disappeared into the clouds, leaving the Flightmare clueless.

"I think we lost him." Hiccup said as they came out of the clouds

They landed after the coast was clear.

He turned his attention back to Astrid.

"Can you hear me?" He asked holding her cheeks and shaking her head

"Astrid." Hiccup said shaking her by the arms

Astrid became paralyzed.

"What-what happened?" Astrid asked

"The Flightmare, it sprayed you with some kind of mist. It paralyzed you." Hiccup said

"It..."froze" me." Astrid said

"Well, I-I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary. Just long enough for it to strike." Hiccup said

"I knew my Uncle wasn't afraid of that dragon! He was paralyzed by it." Astrid said

They flew back up into the sky.

"Annnd let me guess, we're falling back to town?" Astrid asked

"No, we're following the Flightmare. We are the only thing between that dragon and Berk." Hiccup said

"YES!" Astrid declared raising her fist

They flew after the Flightmare, and saw a glowing stream.

"What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup said

Back in the village, Snotlout knocked on the bunker door in the arena.

"Hey. What's the password?" Tuffnut asked

"I'm gonna break your face." Snotlout said

"Close enough." Tuffnut said

"I got what you asked for." Snotlout said showing him a "rainbow chicken"

The chicken clucked

"It's real! I totally thought I dreamed it!" Tuffnut said

"So let me in." Snotlout said

"Ohhh, did we say one rainbow-colored chicken? We meant two rainbow-colored chickens. Sorry." Ruffnut said

Snotlout still had one hand behind his back.

"Oh, That's why I brought a spare." Snotlout said revealing a second "Rainbow colored chicken."

"Now let me in, the Flightmare will be here any minute." Snotlout said

The twins were still blocking his way. He saw his dragon eating something from a barrel.

"Okay, you're halfway there." Tuffnut said

"What? Halfway?" Snotlout said

"We have a few more things you need to get before we can let you in buddy." Ruffnut said showing him another list of stuff

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me." Snotlout said

"Look closely at my face." Tuffnut said

"But don't look too closely into his face, 'cause you might go blind." Ruffnut said

Tuffnut elbowed her.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Tuffnut asked

Snotlout caught a scent of something in the bunker.

"Oh, that wouldn't be yak butter parfait I smell would it?" Snotlout asked

"As a matter of fact, it is." Tuffnut said closing the door

"Ugh, I'll show you a singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout grumbled to himself

Fishlegs was at home with Meatlug while he was doing more research on the Flightmare.

"Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk?" He asked looking at a map he had

"It always follows the stream from the northern swamp into the villiage." He said

"But why does it follow the water? What is it about that stream?" He asked

Meatlug began eating some more rocks.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Fishlegs asked annoyed

"Wait, that's it! Meatlug, you're a genious! The Flightmare is following-" Fishlegs said

"The glowing algae." Hiccup said observing the glowing lake

They landed by the stream. Hiccup dipped his hand in the water.

"The glow must be some sort of reaction from Aurvandil's Fire." Hiccup said

"This must be what the Flightmare is following. That's why it always takes the same path to the village." Hiccup said

"Hmm, not getting it." Astrid said

"You ever try to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, that's something you only do once." Astrid said

The Flightmare roared in the distance.

Hiccup pushed Astrid behind a rock, with him on top of her.

They looked up from the rock and Astrid gasped.

"I get it! The Flightmare thinks we want its food." Astrid said putting the pieces together

"It attacks because it see's us as a threat to its very survival." Hiccup said

"Annddd speaking of threats." Astrid said

"Quick, we need to get Toothless up in the air so we can hide." Hiccup said

"Yeah, don't think that's gonna happen." Astrid said pointing to Toothless

He was drinking from the stream.

"Ah, Toothless." Hiccup said

Toothless roared as he felt a glowing sensation through his body. The Flightmare let out a loud shriek as Hiccup and Astrid got on Toothless.

The Flightmare was hot on their tail as they flew away from it.

"It's right behind us!" Hiccup said

"What do we do?" Astrid asked

"Toothless, to the clouds!" Hiccup said

They disappeared in the clouds, but it was short lived.

"Do you think we lost him?" Astrid asked

The Flightmare appeared right beside them.

"Nope." Hiccup said as they tried flying away from it again

The Flightmare roared in Toothless's face paralyzing him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled as they fell to the ground

They hit the ground with a thud. It didn't take long for Toothless to recover.

The Flightmare was preparing to shoot at Toothless.

"Toothless, roll!" Hiccup commanded

He rolled past the Flightmare's mist. Toothless shot some plasma blast's at the Flightmare, missing it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running to him

The Flightmare landed in front of the Night Fury, and they were soon growling at each other.

"HEY!" Astrid yelled throwing something at the Flightmare

The Flightmare flew to Astrid. She gasped, and did some evasive rolls.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he flew towards her

He grabbed her, the mist nearly got her by a few inches.

"Hiccup! Look!" Astrid said pointing

Hiccup saw a cave she was pointing at, and they flew into it perfectly. The Flightmare flew past them, and headed to the village.

They slowly came out making sure it was clear. The glow that Toothless had faded away.

"At least the glow wears off. Toothless, sky!" Hiccup said

They flew after the Flightmare.

"Ok, how do we stop the Flightmare before it reaches the village?" Astrid asked

"Fishlegs." Hiccup said

"How's he gonna help?" She asked

"By bringing you some reinforcements!" Fishlegs said flying behind them with Stormfly at his side

"Stormfly!" Astrid said

She jumped from Toothless and onto her dragon.

"Good to see you girl." She said

"Fishlegs, the academy is supposed to be on lockdown." Hiccup said

"I know, but I was following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching town." Fishlegs said

"We cut a new channel for the river." Hiccup observed

"And divert the flow of glowing algae out to the sea." Fishlegs said

"Exactly. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, it's time to do a little emergency landscaping!" Hiccup declared

At the arena, Snotlout finally returned with hopefully all the items the twins had on their list.

"Yak head, check. Yak body, check. Sheep dip, check. Bread for the sheep dip gotta have that, check. Lingoberry smoothie, shaken not stirred, check. Hold on." Tuffnut said holding his arms out

He turned around.

"I don't see it." Ruffnut said

"Me neither." Tuffnut said

"What? See what?" Snotlout asked in a tense and annoyed voice

"A sturgeon dressed like Stoick." The twins said in synch

"AhhhhhHA!" Snotlout said revealing the fish dressed like the chief

"That's everything, not let me in!" Snotlout said

"Yeah, we would love to Snotlout. Really, we would. But you forgot the most important thing on the list." Tuffnut said

"Singing Terrible Terrorrrrrr." The twins said

"What!? Give me that!" Snotlout said taking the list

"You just wrote this in!" Snotlout said

"No we did not." Tuffnut said

"Yes you did! It's in a different colored ink!" Snotlout said completely annoyed by their shenanigans

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruffnut said putting her finger in her mouth

"Arguing with Bunker Management, can result in permanent banishment. And that's a lot of big words." Tuffnut said

Seriously, how come no one said this rhymed? lol!

"Singing Terrible Terror, I'll give you a singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout grumbled to himself

"All I want is Yak Butter Parfait." Snotlout said disappointed

The twins high fived.

At the stream, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons were putting their plan into action to stop the Flightmare.

"A live Flightmare! It's-it's-it's-it's." Fishleg's said

"It's mine!" Astrid said

Her and Stormfly flew up to the dragon, and blasted it.

Hiccup flew ahead of them while Flightmare was distracted.

"Ok bud, time for us to do what we came here for." Hiccup said

They flew towards the stream, and blasted holes in it making a new path to divert the Flightmare from Berk.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were doing the same while Astrid was still keeping the Flightmare at bay.

Hiccup and Toothless blasted another hole for the stream's new path. They had one more to go.

"Good girl Meatlug!" Fishleg's said as his dragon was stopping the original path.

The Flightmare saw what Fishlegs and Meatlug were doing to the stream, and sprayed them with its mist.

"Hiccup, the Flightmare got Fishlegs!" Astrid said

They flew to Fishleg's rescue. Stormfly blasted the Flightmare while Hiccup took care of Fishleg's and his dragon. Toothless picked up Fishlegs with Meatlug following behind them, and dropped him reuniting them.

Fishleg's was grunting from this mist. He was unparalyzed in seconds.

"What just happened to me?" Fishlegs asked

"The Flightmare, it's mist temporarily paralyzes you." Hiccup said

"Thank Thor, I need my legs. They're in my name after all." Fishlegs said

Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug blasted another hole for the stream.

The Flightmare and Astrid were still in conflict. Stormfly and the Flightmare roared at each other. Stormfly then shot her spikes at her opponent, but missed. The Flightmare knocked Astrid from her dragon. She quickly recovered and rolled herself back on her feet. She vaulted over some rocks and ran through a pathway leading back to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

The Flightmare was closing in fast.

"Look out!" Astrid shouted getting on Toothless

They flew away just in time.

"Ok guys, we need to keep cuttin' that channel, buuttt the Flightmare is guarding it." Hiccup said

"I think I have a way to distract it." Astrid said jumping from Toothless to Stormfly

"The algae, let's give the Flightmare a taste of its own medicine." Astrid said

"Astrid, lead the way!" Hiccup said

Astrid and Stormfly flew down to the algae.

"Time for a little midnight snack!" Astrid said as Stormfly ate it

"Chow down guys!" Hiccup said while Toothless was doing the same

Stormfly was glowing bright yellow, Toothless was glowing the same blue pattern, and Meatlug was glowing green.

"I always knew that was our color! We're going to knit you a matching blanket when we get home, Meatlug." Fishlegs said

"Ok, it's time to see who the REAL coward is." Astrid said

They flew after the Flightmare. It turned around to fight them, but they were behind it. All of their dragons glowed, stunning the Flightmare. It tried flying away, but Meatlug stunned it, then Stomrfly as they flew by it, and Toothless stunned it while he was roaring.

"Toothless, let's finish off that channel!" Hiccup said

They flew upside down, rolled, and blasted the final hole for the new path. The algae spewed down the cliffside into the sea. The Flightmare sensed its food being threatened, and followed algae out to sea.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons watched as the Flightmare flew away roaring.

"We did it!" Astrid said

Hiccup sighed.

"Phew. Now let's get home before anyone notices we're gone." Hiccup said

They all flew back to Berk.

"We did it! I can't believe we actually did it!" Fishlegs said

"We defended Berk, and I cleared my family's name! FEARLESS ASTRID HOFFERSON HAS FINALLY DONE IT!" Astrid declared raising her fist

She flew ahead of them doing barrel rolls mixed with front and back flips.

Hiccup smiled seeing how proud she is.

'That's my Astrid Hofferson.' Hiccup thought to himself

Back at the village, Gobber was standing by a catapult snoring. He muttered as Stoick walked by him. He saw three glowing dragons in the sky.

"Gobber!" Stoick said drawing his sword

"Oh that yak butter just melt's in my-" Gobber said still half asleep

"GOBBER!" Stoick yelled again

Gobber woke up startled pulling the lever of the catapult launching the rock.

The rock hit someone's home. A viking yelled, and some sheep bleated.

"Sorry Stoick, I had this dream." Gobber said

"You and me." Gobber said

Stoick cut him off.

"Not another word. Sound the alarm, the Flightmare is coming!" Stoick said

Gobber blew a horn, and nearby vikings rain into their homes. Stoick was in a battle stance with his sword.

"Thor's Hammer, there's more than one of them." Stoick said

Gobber stopped blowing the horn.

"Wait Stoick. Those aren't Flightmares." Gobber said

Hiccup, Astrid, and Meatlug landed in front of Stoick. He had a confused look on his face.

"Hiccup. Slap me in the face. Your dragons are glowing. I must still be dreaming." Gobber said

"No Gobber, you're wide awake. And they are glowing, long story. The good news is, we drove the Flightmare away." Hiccup said

"You did?" Stoick said

He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Well done Hiccup, well done." Stoick said

"Everyone! You can come out of your homes. The Flightmare is gone for good." Stoick said

The villagers came out of their homes talking among themselves.

"E-Excuse me, I have an announcement to make. We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight, and I'll explain it all to you. But the most important thing we learned, was that Fearless Finn Hofferson, was indeed Fearless. Just like all the Hoffersons." Hiccup said

Astrid smiled at that last part of his speech.

"Sounds like you did your Uncle proud, lass." Gobber said

"Now maybe we can just enjoy Aurvandil's Fire." Stoick said

"Haha yeah!" Gobber cheered

The crowd rejoiced, their fear of the Flightmare now over.

The twins flew in amongst the crowd's cheers.

"I want a glowing dragon." Tuffnut said

"Yeah! Me too." Ruffnut said

"Put that on Snotlout's list." Tuffnut said

"Hello?" Snotlout said opening the bunker door

"Hello? I have your singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout said holding the dragon as it "sung"

He looked around the empty bunker.

"What? W-What!?" Snotlout said

The Terrible Terror continued its singing.

"Will you please SHUT UP!?" Snotlout said

"I just really wanted that Yak Butter Parfait." Snotlout said disappointed

The Flightmare was still following the endless flow of its food far out in the sea.

The villagers went back to their homes. Hiccup and Astrid began walking through the empty streets.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said

"Yes?" Hiccup asked

"What was that you said back there?" Astrid asked

"At the speech?" Hiccup asked

"No!" Astrid said punching Hiccup's arm

"Back at the swamp when I was paralysed by the Flightmare." Astrid said

Hiccup rubbed his arm.

'Oh Gods, did she hear that? Another thing to note about the Flightmare's mist effects.' Hiccup thought to himself

"I may have been paralyzed Hiccup, but I'm not deaf. What do you take me for?" Astrid joked

They both chuckled. Hiccup still played the dumb card to get a rise out of her for kicks.

He shrugged his shoulders and was silent for a while. They were now overlooking the moonlit sea

"Soooo, spill it Hiccup. Tell me, what did you say at the swamp?" Astrid asked

Hiccup stopped walking, as did Astrid.

"When you were paralyzed by the Flightmare, I was extremely worried about you. When I saw you paralyzed, my mind and heart went crazy. I thought the effects from the mist was more damaging than I feared. When I held you in my arms, I said a Fearless Hofferson like you wouldn't be taken down that easily." Hiccup said

Astrid was speechless.

"Y-Y-You really meant that?" Astrid asked

"I meant _every, word_." Hiccup said putting his hands on top of hers

Astrid separated their hands and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Hiccup stroked her back as she hummed happily.

"Hiccup." Astrid said

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked

"Do me a favor." Astrid said

"Anything." Hiccup said

"Look into my eyes, and never leave me." Astrid said

They partly separated from their hug. Hiccup stared into her eyes, he saw the moon's reflection in them.

"I love you. Gods do I love you." Astrid said

"I love you too." Hiccup said right after her

They closed their eyes, and kissed. Making it last as long as they could.

"Still want to enjoy the last of Aurvandil's Fire?" Hiccup asked as they broke the kiss

"Yeah, now that Flightmare's gone for good." Astrid said

"Couldn't agree more." Hiccup said

They sat together overlooking the sea with the lights in the sky.

**Ok, now that I finally posted this, I want to give a shoutout to StoryGirl1997 again for helping me in re writing this masterpiece! I finally started school again today, so my updates on my fanfictions and publishes of new ones will be a bit on and off as my schedule gets busier. I won't stop writing, but it may be a bit when it comes to updating my fanfictions.**


End file.
